Always There in Love
by Fallen-Devil-13
Summary: Kai falls in love and finds happiness. Can this happiness stay forever? KxT, BxR, BxKone of my first stories again. just posting it to see if i have improved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Kai had just taken his seat in the back of the room next to the window. The rest of the class was coming in so he turned on his Mp3 player and put his head down. A little raven haired chinese sat down in the seat infront of him. "Hey Kai." The chinese said.

"Hn." Was Kai's only response.

"Watcha think of last nights homework?" the chinese asked trying to make conversation.

"Shut up Rei." Kai growled. The now hurt chinese left his friend alone. Of course he understood why Kai was upset. His foster family just kicked him out yesterday and now he was living on his own in a suite across town. Rei turned back around and studied Kai. He looked unkept today. His two toned blue hair wasn't as neat as usual. The midnight blue on the back had a slight spike to it. The silver blue in the front was less together in the spikes. His black tank top wasn't completely covered by the red button shirt he was wearing open with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. His two wrist bands one black the other red. The black had _PUNK_ in blue and the red had _LAZY_ in blue. His black pants were sagging being barely held up by the blue belt with the silver belt buckle. His dark blue boxers were actually showing! "You got a staring problem?" Kai asked him threateningly. Just then the teacher stood up and Kai turned off his music. It was a Russian rock group called tATu he was listening to.

"Today class I am proud to introduce a new student. This is Tala Ivanhov." A red head slightly shorter than Kai came in. his hair was divided into wings by the looks that flared and spiked but then there were 2 even pievces that went over his icey blue eyes. His baggy white pants that were being held up by an orange belt sagged ever so slightly to show the orange boxers underneath. His white tank top hung baggy on him with the open orange button shirt with the sleeves rooled up slightly. Tala looked around the room and his eyes locked with Kai's red ones. "Why don't you go sit next to Kai Tala." Tala noticed the empty seat next to the other russian and smiled.

"Alright." He said a slight accent to his voice. Tala went back and sat next to Kai. Kai put his head back down but Rei tried his hand at talking to the new hottie. That was when Rei's boyfriend Brooklyn decided to sit down. He looked his raven haired neko-jin right in his gold eyes which made Rei back off. Brooklyn stood at 6'0 same height as kai and was actually Kai's ex-boyfriend. He had orangish-red hair that spiked uncontrollably. He wore baggy blue jeans with a white t-shirt that said 'I need a Shrink. Damn it.' In blue letters across the front. His aqua-marine eyes kinda chilled the russian infront of him.

"Hey look Kai another Russian." Brooklyn teased.

"Hn." Was Kai's only response not lifting his head.

"Ah come on Kai say hello." Brooklyn said poking him. Kai lifted his head and Brooklyn shied back from the glare. "You ok?"

"I got kicked out yesterday from my house and didn't find a new place til 3 in the morning. Do I look fuckin ok?! Damn I was up drinking once everything that happened finally kicked in." kai growled at him. A few minutes of silence passed. "Sorry Brook." Kai said finally looking up at Brooklyn again.

"It's all good. Ya got it rough." Brooklyn said with a shrug. "But ya found a place?"

"Ya across town." Kai said, he looked out of the corner of his eye at Tala. "Ya got nice eyes." Tala looked at him shocked.

"Don't mind him." Brooklyn said. "He's always quiet around his ex-boyfriends."

"Huh?" Tala said confused.

"Shut up Brooklyn." Kai said hiding his face again.

Brooklyn smiled. "What did I say something wrong? Are you blushing? Come on the whole school knows you're gay why not the new guy?" the bell rang to end school and Kai shot out of the classroom but Rei and Brooklyn caught up to him with Tala.

"He lives in my building." Rei explained to Kai. Kai just turned on his music and walked next to them. "Kai do you work tonight?"

"Yeah. Extra hours." Kai said.

"Mind if we come in and see ya?" Rei questioned.

"Who's we?" Kai said looking sideways at him.

"Me, Rei, and Tala." Brooklyn said.

"Fine." Kai said with a sigh. They reached Rei's apartment building and him and Tala left Kai and Brookyn. Then after a couple of blocks Brooklyn entered his appartment. Kai continued till he reached his. He went up to his suite and went inside.

"Bout time you got home." A russain said sitting on the coach watching tv.

"Hey Bryan." Kai said slumping down on the coach laying his head on the lap of the other boy's. bryan was a little taller than Kai. He had shoulder length lilac hair and silver eyes. He wore blue baggy jeans and a tight gray shirt. As kai got sttled Bryan ran his fingers through Kai's hair. Kai looked up at him.

"Sorry I know we aren't dating anymore. Just a habit." Bryan explained with an accent like Tala's.

"I've got work tonight." Kai said closing his eyes.

"What time?" Bryan asked him.

"7." Kai said and got up.

"Want a ride?" Bryan asked stalling Kai for a split second from his nap.

"Sure." Kai said. He went to his room and went to sleep in his clothes. Bryan came in at 6:30 to wake him. They got in Bryan's mazda miata after Kai changed and went to the club. Bryan dropped him off then went home. Kai went inside and set up the bar how he uses it when he is working. He served the drinks that were ordered and took a 10 minuter breack before Tala, Rei, and Brooklyn came in. Rei pulled Brooklyn onto the dance floor so Tala went up to the bar and sat down. His eyes followed Kai as he moved away from him to give a guy his whiskey. Then he came back abut Tala's attention was on the dance floor watching the couples. "You want a drink?" he asked softly in Tala's ear causing him to shudder and turn his attention to Kai.

"Sure. Can you make a kónca?" Tala asked him.

"Yup." Kai said talking out a shot glass and putting vodka, caramel, vanilla, irish cream, and a russian wine in the glass. Tala took it and looked Kai in the eye.

"To you." Tala said. "For having the nicest body and eyes I have ever seen." He drank the shot.

"Kai time for a break." His boss said 2 hours later. Tala had already had 17 shots and still wasn't drunk. Little buzzed but not much.

"Ait." He said stepping out from behind the bar. Tala walked up to him and studied Kai.

"Let's dance." Tala said pulling Kai onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

They danced kinda far apart for a minute or two then Kai closed the distance. It was arather sensual dance. Kai pushed Tala, more like spun, so that Tala's back was now to Kai making Kai move in closer actually touching the other russian now. Tala turned back around and looked Kai in the eye. That was when Kai took his chance. He lowered quickly and caught the red head in a kiss lighter then he wanted to just to be sure that Tala wasn't going to shy away. But to his surprise it was Tala deepening the kiss. He gently ran his tongue over Kai's bottom lip and Kai allowed him entry but he wouldn't give up his dominence. He won the tongue war. He released the kiss and grabbed Tala by the hand taking him over to a side wall. Before he reached the wall his boss stopped him and said his shift was done. They reached the wall and Kai forced Tala against it. He kissed him again and then lowered and nipped Tala on the side of his neck.

"Kai…" the other russian struggled to say. Kai looked up at Tala then straightened noticing the look of total lust glazing in Tala's eyes. Kai led Tala over to Rei and got Rei's car keys. He led the red headed russian out to the BMW Z3. He drove back to his suite and was glad to see Bryan wasn't there. He led Tala in the door and forced him down on the coach . he lowered down on top of him and this time it was Tala to moce. He lifted his head and fiercly kissed Kai. Kai of course kissed back. Tala released the kiss and rolled him and Kai off the coach. Now he was on top which Kai didn't relly like. Tala lowered and ran his tongue down the side of Kai's neck. It was Kai's rurn to shudder. Kai sat up and pulled the other russian closer to him so he was sitting on Kai's lap more like straddling him. Tala put his hand in a safe place, around Kai's neck, and kissed Kai again.

"Hey Tal." Kai said quietly after the kiss was released.

"What?" Tala asked teasingly. Instead of answering Kai stood pulling the other russian up with him but not letting Tala's feet touch the ground. He held Tala so that he was still over his groin area. He walked slowly towards his bedroom kissing Tala on the way. He lowered Tala onto the bed and took off the clothing on both their top areas. After all he didn't want to be too forward yeah right. He ran a finger down the center of Tala's chest. Then followed the line with his tongue. Hah! He felt it, Tala was getting hard.

"You're taunting me." Tala said linking his legs around Kai and flipping them again. Then he whispered in Kai's ear. "Not very nice Hiwatari." Tala undid the belt on Kai's pants and then the button and zipper. Kai being just as hard as Tala complied and did the same to him. They discarded the rest of the clothing sometime that night after a lttle bit more playing with each other. By about 3 thye were both asleep in Kai's bed. Tala's back was predded against Kai's chest and Kai was holding him there. Kai was the fiest to wake the next morning before school. He kissed Tala's cheek and then got up. He went over to his closet and opened the door. He pulled out a fresh pair of black boxers, a black wifebeater, fits his form quite nicely, a pair of too big blue jeans, a black belt, and ablue button shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He put everything on except the overshirt that he just ook with him out to the kitchen. He made breakfast of eggs, toast, and cold cereal. Just as he was finishing Tala came out wrapped in the sheet.

"Morning." Kai said setting the food at the little table.

Tala walked over to him and kissed him. "Morning."

"Your can borrow some of my clothes for today." Kai told him while they were eating.

"Thanks." Tala said. They finished eating and went back into Kai's room. He opened the closet and pulled out a pair of white pants, a white wifebeater, and a light blue overshirt. The white pants had a light blue stripe going down the woutsides of the legs and a light blue belt. He then handed Tala a pair of light blue boxers.

"Bathroom's down the hall if you want to shower." Kai said to Tala going through his arm bands. Tala walked up behind him and slid a hand down Kai's arm causeing the muscles to tense. Tala smiled and headed for a shower. Kai finally picked aout 2 cuffs. One had a bluew phoenix on black material the other had the phrase "Fire isn't dangerous till you burn down the house" in black on blue material. He then grabbed 2 white bands. One had a silver and ice blue wolf the other said "Ice is only cold when it freezes your blood". He smiled at the phrase and picture. "Yes he truly is a wolf. And I melted just being near him." He said for his ears only. He picked up the clothes discarded in the night and put them in the laundry basket. Tala came in and sat on the bed and slipped on his white and blue sneakers. Kai handed him the armbands and Tala smiled at them. Kai slipped into his black and blue sneakers and they went to school. Course they were able to trive because they still had Rei's Z3.

They pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Brooklyn's Dodge Viper. Brooklyn and Rei got out at the same time as Tala and Kai. Kai gave back the keys. "You and me will go car shopping tonight." Rei said putting the keys away.

"Ait." Kai said. Tala walked over to his lover and slid a finger down his side. Kai looked down at him and slipped a hand around Tala's waist and had him stand infront of him and Kai leaned against the dodge.

"So you guys a couple now?" Rei asked. Tala rested his head against Kai's shoulder and looked up at him. They silently agreed.

"Yeah." Kai said slipping his other arm around Tala.

"What do you say to skipping school?" Brooklyn asked the goup.

"I'm in." Kai said kissing the side of Tala's neck.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Rei asked.

"Naw." Brooklyn said pulling out a cellphone. "Kai would you do the honors?" kai took the phone and called the office in school.

"Oniwa highschool attendence office how may I help you?" a voice said over the reciever.

"Yes this is Shonta Hinso, Kai Hiwatari's gardian. I just wanted to let you know so you can excuse him, Tala Ivanhov, Rei Kon, and Brooklyn Mistu from all classes today they are out with me on a business trip and won't be back till late." Kai said in an immitaion of his ex-foster father.

"Alright Mir. Hinso the 4 are excused." The lady said.

"Thank you." Kai said and hung up the phone.

"What do you want to do?" Kai asked Brooklyn.

"Take my family jet to Russia." Brooklyn said.

"Why there?" Kai asked.

"To go to the beyblade tournament." Rei told him.

"Yup." Brooklyn said patting Rei on the top of his head. "So let's go." Rei gave the Z3 keys back to Kai and him and Brooklyn took off in the Vipor.

"Russia…" Tala said quietly. "Back to his hands."

"What was that?" Kai asked his boyfriend.

"Nothing." Tala said smiling and getting into the Z3.

"Ok." Kai said driving to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

They all reached the airport and onto a private het, Brooklyn's family jet, and landed in a few hours in a little town outside Moscow. "You know someone who lives here?" Rei asked Tala as they were walkting through the town.

"Yeah. I"ve got friends here." Tala said running ahead of them and over to a set of apartments. He knocked on the door to one of the suites. A tall, about 6'5, blonde haired guy answered the door.

"Well whadya know Tala's back." The man said.

"Hey Spencer." Tala said with a smile. "Is Ian here too?"

"Yeah. And Bryan." Spencer responded. Kai'es eyes widened at the name of his ex-boyfriend. "Come on in." he said moving out of the doorway. They all walked in and saw two more Russians sitting in the living room. One was Bryan, the other had blue spikey hair and green eyes. He only reached Kai's chest, that must've been Ian. Kai walked past Spencer and was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "You lived at the abby." Spencer said. Kai looked up at him.

"Yeah and?" Kai said a bit harshly.

"You were what 13 when you left?" Spencer asked making conversation.

"Yeah I was." Kai said finally facing the bigger man.

"Two years before Tala and Ian joined us." Spencer said thinking. "Three before…" He paused.

"Before what?" Kai asked.

"Ask your uncle." Was Spencer's reply and he went over to the larger group.

"My uncle?" Kai asked softly. He followed suit and went over to the group and sat down in a chair. He was so lost in his own thoughts he was almost oblivious to Tala sitting on his lap. He wasn't completely oblivious though and put a hand on Tala's knee. Tala tipped Kai's head back and looked him in the eye.

"You ok?" he asked him.

"Just thinking." Kai said rubbing a hand against Tala's back. Tala kissed him and then joined the conversation. Kai looked out the window and saw Mosco a ways off. He picked Tala up, stood, and set Tala on the chair.

"Where ya goin?" Tala aked him.

"I've got an errand to run in Moscow." Kai said grabbing a trench coat belongs to Bryan. Bryan and Spencer studied him.

"It's a nice day you won't neet that." Spencer said taking the coat.

"Why don't we go with you?" Ian and Rei said.

"No." the three said russians said together.

"I have to go alone." Kai said and left. About an hour passed and Tala was getting lonely without Kai so he snuck out and went to Mosco. He found the Abby and decided to take a look around. He wandered into a garden where he saw Kai talking with a man who had on a mask and purple hair. Boris, the leader of the Abby. Tala decided to hide in the trees.

"So you found our little runaway, my little runaway." Boris said touching Kai's cheek affectionately.

"Don't touch me uncle just answer my question. Did you do to Tala what you did to me and Bryan?" Kai said threatenly.

"Which part Kai?" Boris asked. "This part?" Boris grabbed Kai's goin area and Kai winced. "Or perhaps this." Boris said forcing his hand around Kai's waist and the other down his pants. Kai yelled out in pain as Boris scrapped his nailes around Kai's groin.

'Oh Kai.' Tala thought shutting his eyes. 'Did he rape you too?'

"Stop it uncle." Kai pleaded. Boris pulled his hand out and licked off the blood.

"Oh so good." Boris purred. Kai tried to run away. But Boris grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Now now Kai. You've been gone for too long." Boris said ripping off Kai's beater and overshirt. Tala took off running back to Spencer's. He burst through the door.

"KAI NEEDS HELP!" he yelled to the group. Spencer stood up.

"Did he go tot the abby like I thought?" he asked Tala.

"Yeah." Tala said panting. Bryan jumped up and ran past Tala and towards Moscow. Of course it was a 30 minute run. As they were all running they saw Kai walking up. He didn't have his shirts on and he was covered in cuts and bruises.

"KAI!" they all yelled and ran over to him. He collapsed onto the ground as they reached him. He looked like shit.

"Kai…" Tal said softly.

"Now I know what he did to you." Kai said softly so only Tala could hear.

"We have to get out of here." Brooklyn said. "Boris will just come back for us. We have to get back to Japan." Spencer walked over and picked Kai up. They walked back slowly since Kai had fallen asleep. They reached the town and the four visitors loaded onto the jet. They flew back and took Kai to the ER. Brooklyn was holding a sleeping Rei in one of the chairs 3 hours later while Tala was pacing. Bryan had come in an hour ago and was leaning against the wall next to Brooklyn's chair. The doctor came out of Kai's room and walked over to Tala.

"Master Hiwatari suffered a severe shock after the attack. His heart keeps flatlining then coming back. He isn't stable enough to give any form of medicine to." The doctor explained. "Mayber one of you can help." Tala entered Kai's room and saw what the doctor had been talking about. Kai flatlined then spiked then flatlined and spiked. Tala pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. He grabbed Kai's hand and focused soully on his boyfriend. He fell asleep, when he opened his eyes he was in complete darkness. He saw a figure out a ways and walked towards it. As he got closer he saw it was Kai. He was in complete black holding his knees to his chest. Black wings were on his back. His red eyes were glazed and he was shaking.

"Kai?" Tala questioned. He didn't respond. So Tala sat next to him. "Kai?" he asked again. Kai looked sideways at him.

"Tala." He said softly.

"Yeah." Tala said putting a hand on Kai's shoulder. He trembled but then when Tala didn't do anything else he relaxed. "Come back with me my light, my phoenix." He said. Then he was forced out of Kai's subconcious. When he opened his eyes he saw Kai looking down at him. Tala sat up and looked Kai in the eye. His cuts had all healed into smooth pink scars and the bruises were gone. "Kai." Tala said running a hand over Kai's chest and smoothly sculpted abs. "They're healed." Kai twinged a little bit and grabbed Tala's hand making Tala look at him.

"That tickles." Kai said smiling at the other russian. The nurse came in and dropped the tray she was carrying.

"Doctor! Doctor! He's awake!" she yelled. The doctor came running in.

"Amazing." He said looking Kai over an hour later. "Like nothing ever happened." Tala came in with clothes for Kai. Black pants, black and red boxers, red wife beater, black overshirt, red belt, red and black sneakers. Also he lazy and punk cuffs. Kai got dressed and left with his friends. Rei decided he would take everyone out to dinner. Bryan said he would be the odd one out without a boyfriend with him.

"What about that guy in 3rd period?" Brooklyn asked him.

"You mean Oden?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah the goth guy." Rei remarked.

"He isn't goth." Bryan bit back. "Just likes the color black."

"Call him." Tala said. "I know you have his number." Sure enough Bran called Oden and they all went out to dinner at a new italian resturaunt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Kai POV

Three months… three months Tala has been here with me. He finally moved in with me. Graduation was 2 months back. College started a week ago. I go on a writing scholarship. The door to my suite opened but I didn't look up from my book and my thoughts. A hand rested on my chest and soft pinkish blue lips brushed my cheek. I looked up into the icy cold eyes of my lover.

"Do you work tonight?" Tala asked me.

"Nope. Got the night off for Brooklyn's sake." I said. "Rei says Hero is bringing over alcohol and a drunk Rei isn't a fun Rei for his boyfriend.

"You sound like you know from experience." Tala smirked rubbing his hand on my chest.

"Yeh from when he had a crush on me." I said not returning my boyfriend's playful touches. This caused Tala to pout and sit on the arm of the couch facing me. I took one lok at my boyfriend pouting, growled, and pounced on him forcing him down onto his back laying on the couch. My hands explored under his shirt and at the rim of his pants. I nipped his bottom lip gently then whispered in his ear. "Don't pout." I blew in his ear causing him to shudder. "It makes me want to fuck you."

"Well that was the tupe of reaction I wanted." Tala stated. "After all you've been away for five days and you get home and open a damn book."

"Sorry love." I said nipping his neck. "Tonight though alright? We gotta go."

"Alright." He complied. I stood up pulling him with me. We went out and got in the deep blue porche boxter Rei talked me into buying. We drove to Brooklyn's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" we heard Brooklyn yell from inside. We entered and saw him just getting out of the shower. Of course we couldn't help but stare. He is just as fit as me. The perfect curves of his muscles were eye catching. Course Tala tells me the same thing. Brooklyn looked at us and smiled. "Don't stare." He teased. "Besides Kai you are much better looking than me. Plus you have your ice cream with you." Ice cream was Brooklyn's new name for Tala since all Tala has wanted to eat was ice cream since he discovered it. "How fit are you ice cream?" Brooklyn asked.

"More than I was." Tala said and showed by taking off his shirt. Well sculpted abs and peks were quite nice to see. His arms looked almost as good as mine.

"Come on phoenix mine as well take off your shirt too." Brooklyn said pulling at my shirt. I sighed but followed the wishes of my ex-boyfriend. I took off my t-shirt and they couldn't help but stare I guess. "Compared to you I'm plump." Brooklyn said still staring. "What are you made of steel?"

"No I just work out a lot." I said shrugging. Tala reached out and ran a finger over the scar across my abs that bent to the form of the six pack. And as usual, since Tala said he liked my pants showing a little, you could see part of my hips. My boxers were just plane black under my blue jeans. My black belt was just barely holding up my pants. Tala ran a hand over my hips and I pulled back. "Later." I told him looking towards Brooklyn. I could tell he wanted to touch too but held back due to the fact I was taken and he had a boyfriend too. We all put our shirts on and went down to the cars. I asked Tala to ride with Brooklyn in the vipor while I went to pick something up. He kinda pouted shich made me kis him quite fircly and then purr in his ear. Then he got in the vipor and him and Brooklyn left. I got in my porche and drove to the pet store. There was a kitten there Rei really fell in love with so I was going to get it for him. I was just about to walk in when I noticed a man watching me. When he saw I had seen him he disappeared.

'Odd.' I though and went into the pet store. Sure enough the kitten was still there. He was almost completely white except for one paw that was black. His gold eyes looked at me expectantly as I picked him up. I walked over to the counter and bought him. they put him in a little box for me and I took him out to the car. I saw that man again as I was leaving the parkinglot. He was sitting on a motorcycle and looked kind of familier. He had blue hair and looked about my height. He had green eyes and was in a trench coat. 'Kane?' I thought driving past him. He followed me. 'Shit.' I thought and pulled out my cell. I dialed Tala's cell number and he answered.

"Hey there." He said.

"Tala were are you and Brooklyn?" I asked him.

"On our way to Rei's." Tala said. "You ok?"

"I need you guys to meet me back at our place." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm being chased and I don't think I can take him on my own." I said panic entering my voice.

"Alright." Tala said. I hung up the phone and checked my pocket for my knife, I didn't have it.

'Shit. I'm screwed.' I thought turning into my parking space. I left the kitten in the car and ran up to my suite. When I opened the door I saw Kane sitting on the couch twrilling my knife in his hand.

"Hey there." He said and looked at me. "Kai." I just gaped. Here was this guy I was trying to get away from and he was in my home. All of a sudden he threw my knife at me. I just narrowly caught it before it pierced between my eyes. Then as I was lowering my hand he appeared infront of me and forced me against the wall with a dagger to my neck. "Ya know Boris and Voltair want you dead." Kane said to me.

"Ya what else is new?" I asked. He glared at me. I kicked at his feet with one leg and the gut with my other. He fell back dropping the dagger. I picked it up and stood over him. "I'm not the same boy from the abby Kane." I said glaring down at him. he swiped his claws across my exposed arm. I winced and jumped back his second slash catching my shirt and ripping it though I did feel blood trickling down my abs. "Good job." I said setting a hand on my abs and stopping the blood. "But not good enough." I threw my knife with the dagger right behind it. He knocked the knife back towards me which I caught. But he only had time to block the dagger. It cut through his lower arm and nicked his cheek. He threw little needles at me. I managed to just get scraped by them. But by the time Brooklyn and Tala showed up Kane was already gone and I had a cold wet cloth pushed against my abs.

"You alright man?" Brooklyn asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said keeping my eyes downcast.

"Kai?" Tala said. I gently looked up at him but he still shied away from my look of insanity and the three claw scratches going over my left eye.

"It was Kane wasn't it?" Brooklyn said getting anothercloth and wtting it. "Sit." He forced me down onto the couch. "Tala get a giant bowl of cold water." Brooklyn told him taking the cloth from my abs. "It must've been. Only he can be this percise."

"Yeah it was." I said taking all doubt and throwing it out the window. Brooklyn looked over all the cuts on my arms, neck, abs, and face. There were also a few on my back. Tala came back and set the bowl of water down. Brooklyn placed my already bloody cloth in it staining the water. I closed me eyes and almost fell asleep.

"Come on phoenix, Rei is still expecting us." Brooklyn said taking my first aid kit out and rumaging thought it. "Don't relax or the blood won't stop. Damn it were is it!?" Tala reached past him and took out the sewing kit.

"Can you do this?" Tala asked Brooklyn.

"Not neatly." He admitted. He stood and Tala took his place. He threaded the wire though the needle and bagan preparing the more serious cuts. I watched as Tala sewed up the cuts. He was very percise about where he placed the needle. He was focusing quite a bit. He finally finished but didn't look at my eyes.

"Tala." I said softly lifting his chin so he would have to look at me. The look of insanity was almost gone but I knew it wouldn't completely disappear. But he didn't. he fingered the cuts over my eye and checked the stitches in them.

"Come on love birds." Brooklyn said standing. "We are late."

"Let me change." I said and went back into my room. Tala followed me and closed the door. "You ok?" I asked him shuffling through the clothes in my closet.

"Who is Kane?" I stopped and just stared into my closet.

"My brother." I said. "One of Boris' assassigns." Tala moved towards me.

'Panic.' He thought.

"Yes love." I said. "Panic in human form. And he does go by that name actually." He looked at me shocked. I grabbed some clothes and turned to look at him. he was right behind me. "Tala I'm never gonna loose this look in my eyes." I said brushing my hand against his cheek.

"I figured as much." He said and shrugged. He kissed me then sat on the bed. I changed and then sat next to him. I rubbed a hand on his leg and nipped his shoulder through his shirt. "We have to go." He said after his hand explored though my open shirt.

"Ya." I said kissing him. I pulled him up with me and we met Brooklyn in the living room.

"Let's go." Brooklyn said. "Tala you drive my car I need to speak with Kai."

"Ok." Tala said sending me one last look and taking the keys from Brooklyn he left. Brooklyn followed me out to my car and picked up the box as he sat in the passenger seat. I started the car and we headed to Rei's.

"Why Kane?" Brooklyn asked.

"He's the best." I said.

"Next to you and me yes." Brooklyn added. "But what was Boris planning?"

"To kill me." I said.

"But you're better than he is." Brooklyn said. I pulled into the parking infront of Rei's building. I took the box and we went up. When Brooklyn opened the door he saw Rei hitting on Tala and Tala trying to get away. He saw Hero a ways off smiling. Tala looked over to us and then came over. He slipped an arm around my waist gently. Brooklyn glared at Hero then went over to Rei.

"You look better." Tala said in my ear. I smiled down at him. Rei came up and took the box and set it with the rest of the presents.

"Ok everyone. Now that everyone is finally here let's get this part done with." Rei said. He opened all the gifts with the kitten last. When he opened it he smiled and lifted the sleeping kitten. He set him down and he woke up and began to explore. The party ended and me and Tala went home. When we got there the door was unlocked. I pushed it open and saw the suite trashed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tala POV

Our neighbor from up stairs, Oliver, came down and told us a blue haired man was in the suite and that he wasn't sure if he should call the cops or not. "No it's fine Oliver. Thanks." Kai said shutting the door behind him. He went to our room and lifted one of the floor boards. Inside it was a box. Kai lifted the box and opened it. It had his beyblade Dranzer and its three forms of beasts. A black phoenix, a blue phoenix, and a red phoenix. Also it had a belt knife that had the shape of a phoenix on the blade. The blade was black like it had been burned. He sighed and put everything back. Then pulled out a small leather pouch. He opened it and pulled out two rings. One had red, black, and blue stones around it. The other diamonds, light blue stones, and light green stones. "They belonged to my parents." Kai said without looking at me. He put on the red, black, and blue and I saw that a type of glove formed around his hand and halfway up to his elbow. He then put the pouch back and replaced the floor board. He walked over to me and put the other ring on my finger. The same thing appeared but in the different colors.

"Kai was is this?" I asked him noticing it didn't feel like anything was there.

"Heir looms." He told me. "The main things Kane was after." He left the room and began tiding up. I followed him and helped. Everything was back to its place in a couple of hours. We are currently on the coach his head is resting on my lap as I run my fingers through his hair.

"Why did you retire from beyblade?" I asked him.

"Needed to move on." He said not opening his eyes. I lowered down and kissed him. He opened his eyes when I pulled away. "Hey don't tease." He said with a smile. He stood up and then sat down on the chair. I stood up and went over to him. I stood infront until he pulled me onto him. I was of course straddling him. I was directly over his middle. I kissed him again and this time he held me there. When he finally released I was becoming extremely turned on due to the light touches of his hands. So I let my hands explore as I kissed and nipped his neck. Ha! Now he's horny! I could feel the hardness under me. I looked him in the eye and smiled seductively. He stood taking me up with him and went to the bedroom. He layed me on the bed and straddled me. I sat up enough to take my shirt off then lowered back down. He did the same. He was now laying ontop of me with his hands exploring my lower half. 

And since this moment was soo good of course it had to be ruined. The phone rang. Kai got up to answer it.

"What?" he growled to the person on the other end. I glanced down at my pants and saw he had managed to undo the belt buckle and the top of my pants, of course I had done the same to him. "Brooklyn not now." I heard him say. I walked up behind him and took the phone.

"Sorry Brook." I said and hung it up. I pulled Kai back to the bed laying back down of course he took up his position again too. The difference, this time his hand sxplored in the pants. I could'n't help but noam as he gave me what I had been wanting all day. I was hard after all and his hand moving up and down over it felt so good. I began to move with it and then got an idea in my mind. I threw my weight into it and was able to flip us so he was on bottom. Of course I could feel he was hard too. After all he had been lying on me. I smiled and looked down at him. I slipped my hand into his pants and moved it around massaging the area. This time he groaned. The playing ended and it got serious.

Kai POV

I woke up first the next morning. To be expected with my internal alarm clock. I had Tala resting rather close to me. I kissed his cheek then got up. I redid my pants and buckle and went out to the living room. I sat on the coach and turned on the TV. A couple hourse passes before Tala woke up. He came out and snuggled in next to me on the coach. I put my arm around him. I looked down at his hand on my chest feeling the cold metal of the glove. My glove hand was resting on his side and had to be tickling him since the glove was made of chain links. I looked at his face and saw him asleep again. I smiled and decided to join him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

DREAMS… DREAMS COME AND GO THEY ARE ALWAYS THERE… WHETHER YOU KNOW THEY ARE OR NOT…

I opened my eyes to complete darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kai POV

Complete darkness. Nothing else. No light, no feeling. 'Where am I?'

'Your mind.'

'A raven? What is a raven doing here?'

'I'm in your mind.'

'But why?'

'Because you created me. I am you.'

A voice off in the distance. The raven took flght. I closed my eyes.

"Kai. Kai. Wake up." I heard Tala say. He poked my side causing me to jump. I opened my eyes and looked at Tala. His eyes looked paniced.

"Hey babe." I said touching his cheek.

"What where you dreaming?" he asked.

"Why?" I said officialy confused.

"You wouldn't stop shaking and you were mumbling something in a different language. It kinda sounded like Russian mixed with Japanese." He said sitting back. "What happened?"

"темнота." I said. A knock on the door.

"Kai first class starts in 30 minutes. Get your lazy ass outa bed!" Brooklyn yelled from the hall.

"I'm coming." I said and stood up. I ran into my room and grabbed a shirt. I ran out and over to Tala. "Make sure you aren't late for your class." I said kissing him.

"Ok." He responded and I left. Running out the dorr I nearly ran into Brooklyn who handed me my book bag.

"Did you just wake up?" he asked me.

"No. I had woken up then fell asleep watching TV." I said slipping my bag over my head onto my shoulder. "Who's teaching today?"

"Professor Fine." He told me.

"Damn it." I said. "I sware he is going to rape me one of these days.

"No way he is a metro." Brooklyn said with a laugh. "He'd be too afraid to break a nail to fight you down."

"Unlike you." I said sadistically in his ear. The car swerved as he yanked the wheel throwing me back into my seat. "What the hell Brook?!" I yelled.



"What the hell me what the hell you!?" he retorted.

"Just thought you looked a bit too casual saying that." I said lightly touching my side. I pulled my fingers away and saw the red sticky blood on them. Brooklyn looked over at me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"My stitches tore." I told him taking off my open shirt. Sure enough the 4 even cuts from Kane's shanghai needles had re-opened. I folded the shirt and placed it over the cuts.

"We'll have Rai look at it when we reach school." Brooklyn said.

"Whatever." I said leaning my head back and closed my eyes.

DREAMS… EVER SO FADING… EVER SO DANGEROUS….

The raven was there. Its red eyes studying me as I walked up. I reached out to touch it, it bit my finger and I pulled back. Blood was forming on the bite and began to drip off. 'Why are you here/' I asked it.

'To show you the way.' It said.

'Way to where?' I asked.

"WAKE UP!" Brooklyn yelled and I jumped. We had arrived at school. "Since when where you a hard sleeper?" he asked me.

"I'm not." I replied.



"Bull shit. I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes." He said moving away from my door.

"Strange." I said really more to myself then to him.

"How long have you had that?" he asked pointing to my shoulder. I looked down and saw a black raven with red eyes sitting on a rock ledge.

"это не было там этим утром." I said.

"You can't be serious!!" he said a bit shocked. "Then how can you get it in your sleep?"

"No it wasn't even there before I got into your car." I said. I took my shirt slowly away from my side. It was covered in blood.

"I got one you can borrow." He said going to his trunk. "Bought it a couple days ago." He pulled out a black shirt with a silver bird on it. "Don't put it on till Rei has resewed those stitches. Blood is a pain to get out." He said throwing it to me. Rei met us at the door with a smile.

"Hey babe ya got your sewing kit?" Brooklyn asked him.

"Of course, why?" Rai asked.

"Ya got wire?" Brooklyn asked.

"Ya." He said confused. Finally he looked at me. He noticed the blood stained shirt I was holding to my side. "Oh My God Kai!" he said rushing to my side.

"It's not that bad Rei." I said in protest.

"Nonsence." Rei said taking away my shirt. "Sit." I sat and he pulled out a sewing kit. He stitched up all 4 cuts and put a patch over them. I put on the shirt Brooklyn gave me and we all went to class. We sat up in the top of the rows well out of Mr Fine's raidar. Sure enough the prof came in and looked over the class and skipped us.

"Safe for one more day." Brooklyn said into my ear and I glared at him. He chuckled. Two hours later we left class and went to the park we were gunna meet Tala at. Rei had one more class and rushed off leaving me and Brooklyn alone.

"We'll never get another chance will we." He said laying in the grass under the oak tree. I looked down at him since I was leaning against the trunk.

"Chance?" I said. "You were the one who blew it Brook." He looked up at me. His marine eyes swirling with black. Lust. It was a look her had constantly had when we were dating.

"But you agreed with it." He growled. I watched as he stood up and came over to me. His camo cargo pants being held up barely by a black belt with a black button shirt he had closed until Rei left. He really was well skulpted. I watched as he straddled my legs and knelt down over my lap. He slid his hands up my thighs and over my hips. I admit I was arroused. They slid up my injured chest and abs massaging as it went up. Finally I had been wanting this since we broke up two years ago. He had been my last boyfriend before Tala. He leaned in and captured my lips in a kiss bruising them. His postion was screaming dominance which made my excitement double. He was the only one I minded not being dominate to though he wasn't always dominate. We were equal. He pulled away looking me in the eyes.

"I knew you wanted this. But who woulda thought you wanted it this bad." He teased. I growled and pressed a hand into his groin causing him to groan. "Hey now you're takng it away from me." He said a hand moving down and massaging my area.

"Damn it." I groaned moving into his hand more. He smirked and kissed me again. And of course then his phone beeped. He stopped for a minute to let me breath and answer the text. It was Tala saying he was gunna be late cause he was taking a test. About another hour. Brooklyn smirked down at me then stood.



"Well now isn't that interesting." He said helping me up. "Let's go somewhere." We went to his apartment. He led me in and over to his room. Intantly he tok dominance again forcing me down onto the bed and laying on top of me. He slipped my shirt off carefully and then his hand slipped under my undid pants and boxers. He began to massage again.

"Brook." I moaned moving more into his hand.

"Shush." He said in my ear. "We don't want Rei and Tala to find out now do we."

"Sure." I said and undid his pants and belt.

"No ya don't." Brooklyn said stopping us from switching positions. "My turn right now."

"Hell no." I growled flipping him.

"Are you going to rape me Kai?" Brooklyn asked eyes narrowing.

"How is it rape when you want me to?" I asked him softly in his ear. I felt him shudder under my touch but noticed the lustful look. I acted like I was gonna stop and he growled at me. I raised an eyebrow and slid my hand into his pants and boxers. It only took a couple of minutes to convince him to take off his pants and boxers but of course that was when his phone beeped again. He glared at it. It was Tala asking where we were. It was time for our next class so we had an excuse. Rei and Tala were going to their class so we said we were at ours. Then we continued where we had stopped.

Two hours later we had our pants and boxers back on and we were laying on the coach. I was laying infront of him and he had an arm over my waist and we were watching and American movie called 'Silence of the Lamb'.

"Well now." He said behind me. "Satisfied?"



"Yes. Now we can go back to our boyfriends." I said.

"Yup." Brooklyn said. We called Rei and Talla and they came over to Brooklyn's apartment . We finished the movie holding our boyfriends close.

Author POV

--To this day Brooklyn and Kai are just friends. Rei broke up with him and is living with his friend Lee. Brooklyn is dating Bryan and Kai and Tala are still together. They all graduated college in their majors. But as our story continues a tragedy takes placing sending our young writer into a depression.--


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A car crash. Tala is in a hospital bed. Doctors say he isn't going to make it. Brooklyn and Bryan are trying to hel. I haven't slept or eatin in 72 hours. Finally the doctor emerged. "We lost him." He said sadly to me. I couldn't stand, I collapsed and wouldn't move.

'How?' I thought. 'How could you leave me?' I felt someone picking me up. I looked in a daze and saw Brooklyn. He carried me out and took me home. Four days I layed in my bed not thinking of anything but hem. We had been so happy. I fingered the scars over my left eye.

"Tala." I said softly. The door opened and Brooklyn came in.

"Ya ready to eat yet?" he asked. I didn't respond.

"God dammit Kai!" he yelled startling me. "So Tala died! Go out and see the fuckin world! Move on! Get off your lazy moping ass!"

"You don't understand." I said softly

"I don't understand!?" he yelled. "To Hell I don't understand! I've lost everyone too. No way am I gunna loose you!" he closed the door even though Bryan wasn't there. He walked over and sat on the bed. Then he boosted his feet onto the bed and straddled me. He lowered his cheek brushing mine as he whispered into my ear.

"I'll take you now." He said.

"You're with Bryan." I said.

"Am I?" he said maniacally. "We haven't been together for a bout a week." He nipped my neck.



"I'm here for you Kai." Brooklyn said. "Always here." I slowly put my arms around his neck.

"I need you Brook." I said softly.

"I know." He said and pulled me into an embrace. "I know."


End file.
